In the end,just friends
by MinxyMalfoy
Summary: Some find happiness where others only find pain HPDM 1 part HPHM, 2nd part DMSF SLASH
1. Just Friends

**Title: In the end, Just Friends  
Author name: Skyla L'Amour  
Author email: **

**Rating: PG  
Summary:** Hermione finds truth and sorrow sometimes walk hand in hand. HP/HM HP/DM

**DISCLAIMER:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Just Friends Lyrics belongs to the writer or performer of Gavin Degraw. NO MONEY! DON'T SUE! **

_**I saw you there last night, standing in the dark. You were acting so in love with your hand upon his heart. But you were just friends. At least that's what you said. Now I know better from his fingers in your hair. I forgive you for what you've done if you say that I'm the one **_

Hermione sat alone in the dark, a frown frozen on her face. Tears ran down her cheek as she went over that moment in her head. She had been with Ginny for a "girl's night out", when it happened. Buzzed, and feeling great, the two stumbled their way out of the club, laughing and having a good time, when she saw them. They had walked out of a sushi bar, also laughing. A smile had spread across her face and just as she was going to call out Harry's name, she watched Harry draw close to the other man, placing his hand on his chest, as Draco swept the hair out of Harry's face gently with his hand. In that moment, the smile disappeared because she knew. The look she saw on Harry's face was one of devotion, as Draco looked back at him with love. She had feigned a headache and hurried home. Broken inside, she had spent the night close to tears, pacing her apartment. Does he love him, she asked herself. She thought she knew the answer. Does he love him like he loves me? She looked at herself in the mirror, fearing an answer she didn't know.

Hermione sat alone in the dark as Harry walked through the door. He dropped his keys on the table and turned on the light. He jumped when he turned around to see Hermione sitting on the sofa.

"Oh shi… Mione you scared me!" Harry said as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. He plopped down on the loveseat and smiled at her. "Rough night?"

"Yeah," she said as she got up and poured coffee. "You?"

"Nope, then again I wasn't drinking with Ginny." He got up and sat at the bar, watching her pour the coffee.

"True" She said, her face turned the other way. "So what did you do?"

"Oh nothing just had some sushi with a friend."

"Draco?"

"Yeah actually, how'd you know?" He said with a laugh. Hermione turned and handed him a mug, attempting to conceal the accusations and sorrow from her eyes.

"I saw you." She walked away and sat on the sofa again. She flipped through a magazine and sipped her coffee. Harry frowned and sat on the loveseat again.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We were at Razzle." She tucked her feet underneath her and absorbed herself in the magazine.

"Oh cool." He looked her and frowned again. "Babe, what's wrong." She looked up from her magazine and looked at him blankly for a moment. Her faces crumpled and she looked down again. Concern stretched across Harry's face, and he reached out for her. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen, placing her mug on the counter. He got up, once again and stood at the bar as she busied her self at the counter.

"Mione, what's wrong." He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and looked him in the eye.

"Have you slept with him?"

"Who?" She looked at him intensely Harry stared back before dropping his gaze and looking away. "Hermione..I…" She looked at him with eyes full of anger masking the hurt she felt.

"Do you love him?" She asked in a whisper as tears flowed down her face. Harry frowned and removed his hand, turning his back to her.

"I don't know what to say." He paused and there was silence for a moment. "Yes, Hermione, I…"

She covered his mouth with her hand and showed him eyes filled with tears and love.

"I love you, Harry." He began to speak again. "No, Harry, listen," She looked at him deeply in the eyes. "I love you, Harry, and I don't want to know what you feel for him. We can go from here. If you stop seeing him, we can be fine."

He took her hand off his mouth and held it. He stared at the engagement ring on her hand and played with it. She watched him, silently, as he moved it up and down on her finger. He looked up at her as tears formed in his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair as they stared at each other.

"Mione…" He whispered. He looked in her eyes and saw so many memories. Their first Christmas together, vacations, long nights spent talking and making love. Before, these eyes held his future, now they held someone else's face.

"I love you," he whispered. She began to smile. He let go of her hand and stepped away. He looked her in the eye once more, her eyes full of hope, his full of angst. "But not enough."

Hermione broke out in sobs, and Harry attempted to hug her.

"Mion.."

"No" she screamed letting out the raw anger and pain she felt. She looked at his eyes filled with sorrow and grew angrier. She took the ring off her finger and threw it at him. Once again, he reached out, and she pushed him away.

"Get out." she whispered.

"No, Mione..I.." He stepped towards her.

"GET OUT" she screamed and pointed to the door. He looked at her one last time, his eyes and heart filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and left her there, sobbing and wailing on the kitchen floor. He picked up his keys and left the gift he had for her. He mumbled, "Happy Anniversary" as he closed the door, and walked away.


	2. Miss Me Baby

**Title:** In the end, Just Friends  
**Author name:** Skyla L'Amour

**Summary: Seamus deals with the pain of Draco and his parting**

**DISCLAIMER:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **Miss Me Baby Lyrics** belongs to the writer or performer of** Chris Cagle. ** NO MONEY! DON'T SUE!

Miss Me Baby

**When he's holding you know that it's killing me.**

**Let my memory be the reason that you can't sleep**

**And every time you feel his touch, I pray to God it's not enough**

**And that I've touched your heart so deep you can't shake me  
Cause I love you,  
Yes I need you,  
Miss me baby**

Seamus sat staring through the open window at the street below his apartment. Lost in thought, he didn't feel the cold air that blew in and cut through his sweater like a knife. He stared, seemingly, transfixed at the street that in reality he didn't see at all. He was lost in memories of better days. He kept repeating the same name over and over again in his head. "Draco," he whispered silently. His heart longed to show him his love again, just as his body ached to feel Draco in his arms once more. He couldn't believe the truth that stood in front of him. Draco was gone. He wasn't coming back.

Seamus let his mind drift back to that first moment when they had found themselves in an empty classroom on a cold night and the warmth they had shared together. He let himself relive every little kiss they shared that night and all that had followed. He ran his fingers over his lips and closed his eyes. He turned away from the window as the cold sank in around him. Tears fell down his face as he walked through his living room looking at the pictures of them together. In one they stood smiling happily on their vacation in Morocco, in another they were kissing on a sandy beach. He wouldn't let himself believe that none of it would happen again. It could not be over. He ran his hand over the pictured face of the one he loved so dearly as he wiped a tear from his eye.

A frown spread across his face as the realization came to him. Somewhere in this house were pictures of Harry, of the three of them together. They had all shared laughter over drinks, but now he wasn't the one laughing. Harry was the one whose arms held Draco tight. He was the one whose lips kissed Draco goodnight. Seamus hated him for it. There was no way, he told himself, that Draco would stay with Harry. He hugged the picture to his chest. "I miss you Dra" He said quietly. He sat down on the floor and leaned his head against the wall as he let out a sob. Silently his chest heaved and his eyes filled with unshed tears.He stood up, wiped the tears from his face once more and walked slowly to his bedroom. Still clinging to the picture in his hand.

**Miss me baby,  
Until you can't take it no more  
Miss me baby  
Come back home  
I'll be waiting  
Right here waiting  
Miss me baby.**


End file.
